A Little Bit Longer
by NorryScruffyLover
Summary: But in the end everyone ends up alone Losing her, the only one who's ever known Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be He'd already lost so much, but losing her almost felt worse than that,he always felt like it was his fault. Deathfic EdxOC


Ed looked in the mirror, looking at the person that was reflected back at him. His eyes held hurt and pain you could look at this person and see they were obviously grieving over a terrible loss. He almost didn't recognize the person he was looking at.

He straightened his clothes, as torn as he felt he still owed it to her to be there. He always told her he'd be with her to the end and he meant it.

He just didn't think the end would come so soon.

He leaned against the counter, bracing himself with his arms, listening to the sound his automail arm made as it fell against the smooth wood. Looking in the mirror at that reflection just made that hole in his heart bigger. His eyes drifted over the objects on the table coming to rest on now his most prized possessions, because they reminded him of her. He picked up those items making his way over to his bed and sitting down with a heavy hearted sigh. The first thing he reached for was a rose that was so light it felt like holding a feather. He smiled sadly,

"She was so proud of this crazy thing" he turned it over in his hand. He took the time to examine its features its stem curled delicately; when it was held up in the light it reflected all the colors of the spectrum. It was a beautiful delicate piece of art. The rose he held in his hand transmuted purely from ice.

'It's amazing that it hasn't melted or anything especially since...' He couldn't bring himself to think it, he didn't want to say it, it made him feel miserable and that feeling wasn't likely to change. He laid the rose on the bed beside him, picking up the picture. Its tips were dog-eared from being handled so much, the writing on the back had faded out a little but all these things never detracted from the beauty of the person in that picture.

Looking down at the picture, tears began forming in his eyes unbeknownst to him, he looked down at the girl she looked his age, maybe a inch or two taller than him she had soft glossy black hair, green eyes that always seemed to hold a glint of mischief in them, and a smile that could lighten any mood he was in, and she was standing next to Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Micah," He whispered gently as a tear slid down his cheek falling onto the back of his hand. He reached up touching his cheek, he hadn't been aware that he was crying. He set the picture down next to him, placing his head in his hands and the tears just came running down his face like a waterfall.

He was in so much pain, not physical pain he was dealing with the worst kind of pain; a pain he would never wish on anyone no matter how much he hated them. A soft knock came to his door

"Brother are you ready? Everyone's in the car," came Al's voice very gently. Ed straightened up wiping his face. "

Y..yeah I'll be right there" He said lightly his voice breaking a little. He picked himself up holding his head up high; he had to do this he said he'd always be there for her and he wasn't about to go back on his word. He bid goodbye to the few military personnel who were staying behind at Central. They all gave him sympathetic looks a few whispers could be heard down the hallway. He kept his head held high climbing in the car with Al, Riza, and Roy, no one speaking a word. Ed sat looking out the window he sighed all he had to do was hold himself together for a car ride. His mind began wondering back to all the memories he shared with her all the good times,

_"Edo-kun" No answer "EEEEEEEED" Still no answer. The girl sighed 'I hate to do this to you Ed' she thought rolling her eyes. She knew he wasn't sleep but he had locked his room door so she couldn't go in and get him herself. _

_"Oh CHIBI-KUN!" She called smiling and stepping out of the way. The door swung open banging against the outside wall._

_ "WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE"S A FROSTED MINI-WHEAT" He yelled still standing in his door way. _

_"Awwww I'm sorry Edo-kun" She said walking over to him she was trying to keep a straight face but she wanted to laugh Ed could see it in her eyes. He sighed shaking his head at her. Every time he was near her he got this warm feeling and his stomach felt like he had swallowed a swarm of butterflies and they were getting their revenge._ Ed smiled a little looking out the window she always did drive him crazy he just never knew why most of the time.

_"Micah are you even listening to me" Ed said waving his hand in front of her face. He was helping her go over stuff for her state alchemist test_

_."Ah dang sorry Chibi-kun" She said. He blushed lightly _

_"Don't call me that"._

_ "Okay Chibi-ku...I mean Edo-Kun" She corrected smiling at him. That smile...that one gesture made his heart beat like a drummer in a marching band. _

_"Ed you alright?" she said queried getting up and walking over to him. _

_"Uhhh...Yeah I'm fine." He said quickly stepping back a little but running into the wall. _

_"Your red are you sure you're not sick?" she asked concerned about him placing her hand on his head, his heart was still beating it was probably going faster than humanly possible. He closed his eyes against her soft, gentle touch. He opened his golden eyes looking up into her green ones. They both held their gazes on each other. Ed felt himself moving closer to her...Sort of like an out of body experience. He slowly pressed his lips against hers wrapping his arms around her waist. Everything stopped; it felt like time had slowed to almost a stop, right now nothing mattered As they pulled apart she smiled laying her head against his shoulder, leaning her head up looking at him she kissed his cheek _

_"I love you Chibi-Kun" she whispered. He smiled_

_ "I love you too Micah" He whispered leaning his head on top of hers closing his eyes holding her tightly._

He watched the landscape roll by him. It made him feel a little better remembering all the good times they had together. It made it not hurt so bad. The car finally stopped at the gravesite. Of course she was going to get a military burial she was a state alchemist like him. His surroundings took him back to that day. The reason she wasn't still with him, the reason she wasn't still by his side.

_"Ed you go I can hold him off" She yelled behind her to him. Transmuting a wall between her and her opponent, Envy. "Micah!," he called her he wasn't about to leave her here. _

_"Just go," She yelled ducking quickly as Envy grabbed a lead pipe swinging at her. He and Al started out the building. Ed stopped before climbing the fence over to the other side looking back. He didn't feel right leaving Al looked at Ed _

_"Brother we can't take him and there may be more of the homunculi around we should go get help" He said tugging on Ed's sleeve._

_ "Al you go I gotta help her I can't just leave her like that." Ed said going back into the building. As he came around the corner he saw I sight that made him wish he had killed Envy the first day he met him. Micah yelled out in pain dropping to the floor Envy had slammed the pipe through her stomach Ed was in too much shock to move. Envy just turned to him and grinned _

_"Your next Fullmetal" he laughed evilly as he disappeared into the dark corridors of the building. Ed rushed to her side holding her in his arms. _

_"Micah, Micah please speak to me," He begged. She turned her head looking at him weakly. _

_"Haha I really did it this time huh Chibi-Kun" She rasped her voice having a scratchy sound to it. "Micah just hold on Al went to get some help just please stay with me" He pleaded with her. "She looked at him smiling softly_

_ "I love you Chibi-Kun..I...I'm sorry...I can't" She whispered. He looked down at her _

_"NO...No Micah please don't say that." He said tears forming in his eyes. She slid her hand up his arm all the way to his face and let her hand rest on his cheek, _

_"I love you Edward Elric" She whispered her body going limp against him her eyes closing for the last time._

"Micah," He said standing over her grave he was the only one left now everyone else had paid their respects and left him there alone,

"Micah I wish you could have stayed with me," He was tearing up again, he was determined not to cry this time,

"I need you here with me. I...I love you so much you will always have my heart. I just wish you could have stayed a little bit longer." He whispered walking away and back up the hill towards the others.


End file.
